


The Bad Child

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Betrayal, BoruMitsu, Boruto and Mitsuki eventually get to have each other, Boruto teaches first aid, Deception, F/M, Himawari loves Mitsuki, Lie Detector Test, Log adores Mitsuki, M/M, Mild Swearing, Mitsuki betrays everyone, Mitsuki cries, Mitsuki doesn't have a curse mark, Mitsuki fools everyone, Mitsuki goes to court, Mitsuki has a kekkei genkai, Mitsuki is a spy, Mitsuki lives with the Uzumakis, Mitsuki makes friends, Mitsuki on trial, Mitsuki teaches medical ninjutsu, Mitsuki's a good spy, Mitsuki's a liar, Mitsuki's a mess, Mitsuki's got that snakeline bling, Mitsuki's not good with emotions, Mitsuki's the bad guy, Orochimaru tries to be a good dad, Sage Mode (Naruto), Slow Burn, Spy Mitsuki, but he doesn't know it, caretaker Juugo, caretaker Karin, caretaker Suigetsu, duh - Freeform, everybody loves Mitsuki, he should try harder, it's as happy as it can be, it's like everybody loves Raymond, like he's good at what he does, medical ninja Mitsuki, mentor Mitsuki, polygraph test, sage mode Mitsuki, sensory type Mitsuki, snake calls to the family, this has a happy ending i swear, typhoon style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Mitsuki is an infamous spy for the Sound and his next mission is to steal the secrets of the Leaf at any means necessary. But Mitsuki is going to find that his mission might be more difficult than he expected when he’s to be the bodyguard to the Hokage’s son.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitsuki & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, mentions of Izuno Wasabi/Suzumeno Namida, mentions of Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, mentions of Yuino Iwabee/Kaminarimon Denki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	The Bad Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I told myself this was going to be like a 10k story and then like 19k happened so I hope that it's okay that it's so long. I was thinking about making chapters but I didn't think this story would flow right if I did that so 19k it is. So, this story kind of follows the anime in the sense that everyone's a ninja and what not, except for Mitsuki. I had to add a twist and making Mitsuki a spy/ninja seemed to create a little more depth to his character, I hope. Anyways, the title of this story was based off of the song "Bad Child" by Tones & I. Another song that helped inspire this story was "Worst in Me" by Julia Michaels. 
> 
> Thank you all for tuning into another story! I hope you all enjoy :)

Ninjas weren’t a common thing in this day and age. Orochimaru remembered when everyone was a ninja but things had changed after the Fourth Shinobi War. With peace treaties being created by nearly every nation, there really was not a high need for ninjas. The main people who were ninja in the villages were their Kage and their ANBU as a means of protection. Of course, there were still academy students but there weren't as many as the Kage would have liked.

It was a much safer time and that’s what people as devious as Orochimaru liked. After the war was over and there were fewer people wanting to be ninja, Orochimaru decided that it was his time to rise. What a better way to rise than by creating the perfect synthetic human to do his dirty work? For the next few years, Orochimaru and the remaining members of Team Taka worked on creating the first successful synthetic human.

There were many failures but soon enough, Orochimaru and the others were finally able to create a being from scratch. Orochimaru smiled at the child. He was stumbling around trying to walk but eventually fell into the arms of Orochimaru. The child looked up into those snake-like eyes and gave a small smile. Orochimaru gave a smile back and for once, it looked genuine.

“Welcome to the world, Log.”

It didn’t take Log long to excel in all aspects. He as intelligent beyond Orochimaru’s wildest dreams and he was exceeding his expectations as a ninja. Yet, as time progressed, Orochimaru was surprised to see that Log was aging faster than he was supposed to. He wasn’t aging at the same rate as humans. After a few short years, Orochimaru and team Taka were successfully able to slow down his aging.

But the damage had been done.

Log was a teenager by the time they were able to slow down his aging so he would grow at the same rate as humans. It was at that moment that Log truly realized that he was not like his family. It was at that moment that he realized he was different and he would always be different. It was after that day that Log closed himself off from everyone.

Ever since then, Log took advantage of the fact that he wasn’t like normal humans. He started smoking cigarettes, knowing that the harmful effects it had on humans didn’t have any effect on him. He was designed to be the perfect synthetic human and in some ways he was but Orochimaru wasn’t a fan of the path Log decided to go down. While Log would help Orochimaru on missions and complete missions of his own, he lacked the ability to truly grow connections with people.

Orochimaru needed a spy. He needed someone who could hide in plain sight. He needed someone who could form connections to people and feel nothing when he had to cut them off. As much as he had hoped that Log would be that person he knew that wasn’t who Log was anymore. That’s when Orochimaru asked Log for his help for creating a clone of him.

“And who’s to say he won’t end up just like me?”

“He won’t because he’ll have you.”

Log’s eyes widened after he heard his parent say that. Log bit down on his cigarette as he thought it through. He had the chance to have a little brother. He had the opportunity to give his little brother the life he wished he could have. He had the chance to have someone to help him grow back into the person he wanted to be for himself and for his parent.

Orochimaru gave the faintest of smiles when Log agreed to help his parent. It took years to truly perfect the genes so that the new creation would age at the same rate as humans from the start. By the time they had the new creation growing in the giant test tube, Log was emerging into adulthood.

Day by day, Log would sit right in front of the test tube and watch the improvements the clone made. Orochimaru and Suigetsu would watch Log, both of them smiling to themselves at how Log already loved this being before it was even breathing on its own. Karin and Jugo would be the ones at the end of the day that would drag him out and make him go to bed, reassuring Log that the clone would still be there in the morning.

It wasn’t for a few more months that the child in the test tube gained consciousness. Log was staring at the child, jumping to a stance when the child’s eyes shot open. Log didn’t even have to call for his parent because he was already right behind him. Log raced to the test tube, placing his hands on the glass as if he was trying to tell the child that he would be alright.

Orochimaru and Suigetsu worked together to release the liquid from the tube, watching the child every now and then to make sure he was still in a stable condition. Slowly but surely, the water was drained from the tube and the child was left on his knees. Log had run out of patience and decided to open the tube himself to free his little brother.

The child looked up at Log with wide yellow eyes, almost as if he was silently begging to be freed. Log held his breath as he looked at his little brother. He looked helpless and Log wanted nothing more than to always be there for him. The desperate look in the child’s eyes was all the motivation Log needed to finally get the tube open by force.

The child instantly fell out of the tube and into Log’s arms. Log carefully held the child’s face in his hands, slowly removing the oxygen mask from his face. The child was shaking, visibly scared from realizing he didn’t know where he was or who these people were… or even who he was. All he knew was that he was drawn to this older version of himself.

“Wh-where a-am I? Wh-who are you?”

“I… my name’s Log. I’m… I’m your older brother.”

“M-my brother? Wh-who am I?”

“You’re the most precious person to me… my Mitsuki.”

The child gasped at that, so he actually had a name. He slowly nodded back at Log and then he looked at Orochimaru and Suigetsu behind them, watching Mitsuki with wide eyes. Mitsuki seemed to shrink down so that he was evading their eyes from behind Log. Log smiled at Mitsuki before whispering to him, “You don’t have to be afraid… you aren’t alone anymore.”

“Neither are you, Log.”

Log’s breath hitched at Mitsuki’s statement. He was always in that tube so how could he have possibly known that he felt alone? Mitsuki gave a small smile as he continued, “I… I know you were with me. I could feel you hurting. I could feel you standing in front of my tube. I could feel your love before I knew who you were. I’m… I’m sorry I took so long to wake up.”

The older clone gave a warm smile to Mitsuki before pulling him in for a hug. Mitsuki’s arms were at his side before he slowly reached up to wrap his arms around his brother. He buried his head in the crook of his brother’s neck, taking in the smell of the cigarettes that he already wished Log would stop smoking. He smiled into his brother’s neck when he heard Log murmur in his ear.

“You’re here now… that’s all that matters.”

Orochimaru took this moment as his time to step towards his sons. Mitsuki sensed the man approaching and pulled away from Log to stare up at the pale skinned male. Orochimaru got on his knees beside his sons and gave a smile. He only hoped that his smile would look more sincere than snake-like.

Orochimaru reached out his hand and stroked the child’s cheek, letting out a sigh he didn’t even know he was holding. Mitsuki leaned into the touch of the other man’s hand, surprised at how warm the pale hand was. Orochimaru took his other hand and mimicked what he was doing to Mitsuki’s face with Log’s. He was surprised when Log didn’t make a move to pull away.

“You know,” Orochimaru started with the faintest of smiles, “I’ve cheated people and lied to others. I have broken people down in every sense of the word and you two… are more grace than I deserve. I’ve chased the wrong things all of my life, I am aware of this. People have said I’m wrong far too many times but… when I look at you two...”

“I know I did something right.”

* * *

Mitsuki was five years old when Orochimaru decided it was his time to be trained by himself and his three caretakers. Mitsuki and Log were nearly inseparable but when Log went on missions, Mitsuki found himself clinging to Suigetsu. It’s not that he didn’t like Karin and Jugo, he just found Suigetsu the most fun. Karin and Jugo were the most caring out of the three of them, whereas Suigetsu was more of a tough love caregiver.

Orochimaru was surprised at how Mitsuki seemed to soak up everything like a sponge. He was progressing faster than Log had at that age. Soon enough, Mitsuki had been given missions to spy on other villages. As the years went by Mitsuki was slowly starting to become more emotionless. When Suigetsu asked what happened to make him snap like that, Mitsuki just replied that emotions get in the way of mission success.

Suigetsu was completely blown away by that. Suigetsu eventually blew up at Orochimaru but the snake man paid no mind to his concerns. Mitsuki was turning into what Orochimaru hoped that Log would’ve been. Log listened from outside the room as Suigetsu and Orochimaru talked about Mitsuki. Log pulled out a cigarette and lit it before walking away.

So that’s how it was? He was just the bastard older sibling while Mitsuki was everything he was supposed to be. Log inhaled, feeling the back of his throat burning and then quickly healing when he blew the smoke out. If he was just the fuck up of the family then he decided that he should just fuck his life up even more.

“Log… where are you going?”

“I’m leaving, Mitsuki. Don’t try to follow me.”

“But why are you leaving? Did I… did I do something wrong?”

Log froze in his tracks when he heard those words leave his little brother’s mouth. Log was about to leave the hideout when Mitsuki had stopped him. Log bit down on the cigarette in his mouth, his hands balled into shaking fists at his side. He turned around to face his little brother but the cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground as he gasped at the sight of Mitsuki.

Mitsuki had tears streaming down his face and his eyes looked so wide and hurt. Any anger Log had disappeared the moment he locked eyes with his little brother. He took a deep breath as he walked over to Mitsuki, getting down on one knee so that he was now at eye level with the smaller male. Log didn’t know that Mitsuki had unlocked the ability to cry until now. He thought Mitsuki was near emotionless but it seemed he had a soft spot for his older brother.

“Why do you have to go? I’ll be better, I promise!”

“I’m not leaving because of you, Mitsuki.”

“Then take me with you, please…”

As much as he wished he could take Mitsuki with him, he knew that would’ve been wrong of him. Log knew he was just being selfish if he took Mitsuki along with him. Mitsuki was meant to develop here in the Sound. Mitsuki’s purpose did not lie with Log. Even though Mitsuki was Log’s purpose, he couldn’t be the reason why Mitsuki wouldn’t succeed. Mitsuki had a purpose that was different from his and Log knew he shouldn’t twist it to fit his own. He needed Mitsuki to grow into his own person. Mitsuki needed to stay here until he was told otherwise.

Log found it so much harder to look Mitsuki in the eyes now. He knew he was breaking Mitsuki’s heart as he stated softly, “I… I can’t take you with me, little brother. Where I’m going is not where you belong. The journey I must go on is one I must face alone. You need to stay here with our parent and caregivers. This is something I need to do alone.”

The air seemed to leave Log’s lungs as Mitsuki launched himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around Log’s neck to embrace him. Slowly, Log reached up and snaked his arms around his brother. They held onto each other tightly, as if they never wanted to let go of each other. Log’s heart was breaking as he felt his clothes dampen on his shoulder. He never meant to make Mitsuki upset.

He cupped the back of Mitsuki’s head, tangling his hand in those blue locks that rivaled his own. He could barely speak above a whisper, “I need you to know you are not at fault for me leaving. I need you to know this is just something I have to do on my own. Mitsuki… I will always come back to you… never forget that, okay?”

He could feel Mitsuki nodding and for some reason it only made the pain in his chest grow stronger. He felt silent tears pouring down his cheeks as he continued almost desperately, “I need you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me. You have given my life purpose. I need you to know that you are the reason I continue to exist.”

Log pulled away, teary yellow eyes staring into eyes that mimicked his own. Log put both his hands on Mitsuki’s face, holding his little brother as if he was made of glass. Log leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. Mitsuki could barely choke back a sob when he heard Log whisper his last words to him before he left.

“You are my whole heart… you always will be.”

* * *

After Log left, Mitsuki snapped again. Without his older brother constantly present in his life, he saw no reason to continue to have emotions. The one person who could make him feel everything had left. Mitsuki didn’t hate Log for leaving. He had always known Log didn’t belong here so he tried his best to be understanding. He would never admit it but Log’s departure weighed heavily on him.

Mitsuki had continued to be trained by his parent and caregivers. Orochimaru taught him in the ways of espionage. Mitsuki was going to become the newest spy for the Sound. He was someone who could attract attention if need be but also someone who could disappear in the blink of an eye. Mitsuki had become more dangerous over the years and part of it scared his caregivers.

Mitsuki was thirteen when he went on his first mission with Suigetsu. Suigetsu took Mitsuki with him to the Hidden Mist to collect information on Kisame Hoshigaki’s estranged son, Shizuma. It was rumored that Shizuma was planning on starting a New Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and that he would even attempt to revive the Bloody Mist. Orochimaru had sent them to investigate and stop him if given the opportunity.

While Suigetsu was more out in the open finding information, Mitsuki worked in the shadows to discover that Shizuma was framing the current Mizukage. Suigetsu wrote down all the information they had collected in a scroll that would convict Shizuma of all his crimes. Not everything Mitsuki did was bad but it always had to benefit Orochimaru in the end. Orochimaru needed the peace to continue so he could continue to gain intelligence for his future studies.

Over the years, Mitsuki had infiltrated each great nation and collected classified information right from under the Kage’s noses. The last place for Mitsuki to sneak into was the Leaf. Mitsuki was eighteen now and he was ready for his final mission. This mission was going to be his hardest one yet. He knew there were high risks on this one but he still accepted the mission.

Mitsuki was currently on his way to the Leaf. He had accepted a job to become the Hokage’s family bodyguard. This mission was good for Mitsuki because it gave him the chance to work under the Hokage. He was going to be working closely with the Hokage and by earning his trust he was going to be able to easily secure any information Orochimaru didn’t know. Yet, there were risks to this mission.

This mission was not going to be one he could complete in a week. This wasn’t going to be a quick one. He would be in the Leaf for months, maybe even years. He was going to be there for however long it took for him to gain the Hokage’s trust. Mitsuki was trained in the art of deception but this would still be no easy task. Trust during this time was not easily obtained.

Orochimaru knew that Naruto would not be a fool during this time. Naruto knew that he was the last great nation left. He knew whoever was stealing all the information from the nations was coming for him next. This is why he wanted a bodyguard for his family. He wanted to up the security in the Leaf but he wasn’t ready for the very person who was protecting his family to be the one destroying villages from the inside out.

As Mitsuki entered the village, he immediately knew everyone was staring at him. He knew he didn’t look like everyone else. He knew the most abnormal person next to him was Sakura Haruno because of her pink hair and green eyes. He would look normal next to her but all on his own he was like a train wreck, you couldn’t look away. He was different looking and different attracts attention.

Mitsuki paid them no mind as he continued on his way to meet Naruto. These people didn’t deserve his attention so he focused on the task at hand. As he entered the Hokage’s Tower, he walked to the woman sitting at the front desk. She barely even heard him walk over so when she heard his soft, snake-like voice she jumped in surprise.

“I’m here to see the Hokage.”

“Oh! Um, do you have paperwork to see him?”

“Yes, I have everything in order.”

Mitsuki handed her his paperwork and she looked it over quickly to be sure that he was actually supposed to meet with Naruto. She nodded to herself and returned his paperwork to him. She made a quick call to Naruto, informing him that he had a visitor. When she hung up the phone she turned and smiled when she saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall with a bored look on his face.

“Shikamaru will escort you.”

The blue haired male bowed to the woman, silently thanking her. As Mitsuki was led to the Hokage’s office, Shikamaru was telling him all about how they’ve had to up their security to make sure that the people and secrets of the Leaf remain safe. Mitsuki was hardly listening to the older male speak. All that mattered to him was getting into the Hokage’s office and establishing his trust with the Hokage. Of course, he would also be analyzing the room when no one was looking so he could try to find where Naruto was hiding his secret information.

“Huh? It sounds like someone’s in there.”

“Hm?”

Mitsuki was broken out of his thoughts when Shikamaru spoke. The two of them were standing behind the Hokage’s door but there was another voice in there with Naruto. Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion, it sounded like there was someone yelling at the Hokage. Shikamaru knocked on the door but no one acknowledged it. Shikamaru let out a deep sigh, clearly those two were yelling at each other so loud that they couldn’t hear anything except themselves.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before grabbing the door handle and walking in. As Shikamaru and Mitsuki entered the room, they could see that Naruto was arguing with a blonde who looked almost like him. Naruto looked like he was resisting the urge to rip his own hair out while the blonde looked like he was ready to jump over the desk and do it for him. Clearly, they weren’t seeing eye to eye on something.

“Boruto, now isn’t the best time for-“

“I don’t need a damn bodyguard, old man!”

“It’s not just for you, it’s for the family.”

“I can protect myself! I don’t need this-“

As Boruto was about to turn around to throw an insult at his bodyguard, he finally locked eyes with Mitsuki. Boruto’s words got stuck in his throat as he took in Mitsuki’s appearance. He looked nearly emotionless but his eyes were a stunning golden yellow color that Boruto had never seen before. His hair was a pastel blue color and his skin was so pale it was like his hair and his skin were trying to have a competition to see who could be lighter.

Boruto’s eyes wandered down to take in Mitsuki’s clothes. He seemed to be wearing a half dark blue, half light blue kimono like shirt over a black long sleeve that extended all the way to the palms of his hands. He seemed to be wearing black pants under the kimono but Boruto had shifted his attention to the large belt that was tied around his middle. Boruto blinked a couple times to really take in how thin Mitsuki was.

“Boruto, I’d like you to meet Mitsuki.”

The blonde was brought out of his thoughts when his father spoke. He looked at Mitsuki and then looked back to his father as he questioned, “What’s he here for? Is there anything I can do to help him?”

Naruto chuckled at his son’s obvious attraction to Mitsuki. He shook his head, more so to himself, before answering, “Mitsuki is here to help you and the family. Mitsuki is going to be our family’s bodyguard so I’d like you to be good to him. Maybe you should take him around the village and show him around. It would be great if you two could get along, you know?”

Boruto was nodding with a grin on his face, barely listening to what his father was saying. Naruto shook his head again and then directed his attention to Mitsuki, “I understand you have some paperwork for me, Mitsuki. I’ll take that and look it over really quick so you and Boruto can be on your way.”

Mitsuki nodded to the other male and reached into his back pouch, pulling out a small scroll. He walked over to the Hokage and handed him his scroll. As Naruto was reading, Mitsuki took this as his opportunity to take quick glances around the room. He noticed there were some filing cabinets on the sides of the room. He stared at the desk, not wanting to believe someone like the Hokage would hide top secret information in there. Yet, he knew Naruto was full of surprises.

“You’re from the Hidden Waterfall, eh?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I heard they made a monument for Fu.”

“It’s been talked about but nothing set in stone.”

Naruto nodded back but Mitsuki knew that statement was a test. Naruto was trying to catch Mitsuki in a lie. He wanted to see if Mitsuki would just agree with him. He made it sound like the monument for the seven tailed jinjuriki had already been built. If Mitsuki was lying about his origins then his first thought would have been to agree but it seemed as if Mitsuki was telling the truth because he corrected the Hokage. In reality, Mitsuki had done his research before he came to the Leaf. He knew the Hidden Waterfall like the back of his hand.

The blonde looked over the scroll another time, nodding to himself when he was finished. Naruto rolled up the scroll but didn’t look at Mitsuki as he mused aloud, “I knew Fu when I was younger. She was a lot like me. It was tragic how her life was cut so short by Sasori and Deidara.”

“I think you mean Hidan and Kakuzu.”

“Oh, you’re right. It’s been so long, you know?”

Another test. Mitsuki wasn’t surprised Naruto tried to catch him off guard again. Naruto smiled to himself, it seemed like Mitsuki was who he said he was. He would have to get to know Mitsuki while he was in the village to make sure Mitsuki stuck to his story. He wasn’t normally this skeptical but ever since all the other great nations had been broken into he wanted to be cautious of an outsider protecting his family.

“If I may speak for a moment, Lord Seventh.”

“Go ahead.”

Mitsuki knew he was lying right through his teeth but everyone else in the room didn’t know, “I can assure you that I am here to protect your family. It would be my honor to not only protect your family but to assist them in any way they see fit. I am here as a means of stabilizing peace. I am happy to be of use to you during these difficult times.”

The blue haired male knew that Naruto understood why he said that. Mitsuki was trying to tell Naruto that he was nothing to be concerned about. He was telling Naruto that there was no need to question him and his intentions. He was driving the point across that he was only here to guard his family and nothing more. Naruto nodded back at Mitsuki, silently telling Mitsuki that he understood.

“Boruto, why don’t you get Mitsuki settled in.”  
  


“I can live elsewhere-“

“Nonsense! You’ll stay in our house!”

“If that is what you wish. I am grateful, Lord Seventh.”

Mitsuki bowed to the Hokage and then turned to face Boruto. The small blonde saluted his father before grabbing Mitsuki’s wrist and dragging him out of the office. Shikamaru closed the door behind them and then turned to face his friend. The two of them shared a similar look. They couldn’t help but be a little suspicious of Mitsuki. Naruto grabbed Mitsuki’s scroll tighter in his hand.

He hoped he was making the right decision.

* * *

“Welcome home, Mitsuki!”

Mitsuki was not ready to be pounced on by a small child as soon as he entered the home. He looked down and there was a little girl latched onto his left leg. The little girl looked up at him and gave a happy grin. Mitsuki gave a small smile as he leaned down and patted her head. The blue haired male reached under her and lifted her into his arms, carrying her as they entered the living room.

“My name’s Himawari! Who are you?”

“My name is Mitsuki. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Are you staying with us?”

“Yes, it seems I’ll be staying for a while.”

Himawari was cheering at Mitsuki’s response. The blue haired male hummed in laughter, it had been a while since he had been around children so he actually found this little girl humorous. While she was telling Mitsuki all about the games they were going to play together, Mitsuki just nodded back to her with a smile. He found it was just easier to agree with children to keep them happy.

“You must be Mitsuki.”

“Lady Hinata, I presume?”

“No one’s called me that in a while.”

“You deserve the respect.”

Hinata had walked over and taken Himawari off Mitsuki’s hands with a smile. Mitsuki bowed to her but it was in that moment that Himawari reached down and grabbed his hair. Mitsuki had to stop himself from grabbing Himawari’s arm to break it. It was like second nature for Mitsuki to hurt whoever had struck first but he would have to resist his instincts when it came to Himawari.

“I see you like my hair.”

“It’s so soft! Big brother come feel!”

Boruto raced over and quickly detached his little sister from Mitsuki’s hair. Mitsuki rubbed his head for a moment, mainly trying to make sure she didn’t remove some of his hair. No one saw it but he gave a sigh of relief. Before Hinata could even apologize for her daughter’s behavior, Boruto grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the house, shouting over his shoulder that they were going out.

“Why are you always in a rush?”

The blonde just laughed at Mitsuki’s question as he guided the other male through the streets. Mitsuki didn’t know where they were going as he was getting pulled left and right. Suddenly, Boruto came to a stop and Mitsuki crashed into him. Both of them fell to the ground, rolling until Boruto was on top of Mitsuki. They slowly looked up, their eyes locking and their lips mere inches apart. There was a deep blush on Boruto’s face as he contemplated kissing Mitsuki.

“What the hell are you doing to him, Boruto?!”

“I-Iwabe! It’s not what it looks like!”

Boruto was fumbling over his words as Iwabe and Sarada ran over to rescue Mitsuki. Iwabe grabbed the blonde and pulled him off of the blue haired male while Sarada reached a hand out for Mitsuki to take. Mitsuki grabbed her hand, not missing how her eyes locked with his. It was almost as if his eyes had reminded her of something or _someone_. Mitsuki had a feeling he knew whose daughter she was.

As Boruto brushed the dirt off his clothes, he had Iwabe hissing to him to pay attention to where he was going so he wouldn’t keep knocking into people. Boruto looked up to see that the rest of the friends were coming out of the burger joint to see what all the commotion was about. Boruto facepalmed, he didn’t want all his friends to meet Mitsuki like this. He was hoping for a smoother introduction and not Iwabe saying he had trampled Mitsuki.

Before Iwabe could say anything, Boruto jumped in front of him and exclaimed, “Everyone, I want you to meet Mitsuki! He’s going to be in the village for a while being my family’s bodyguard so we need to make sure we show him a good time while he’s here, you know?”

“Is he a ninja?”

“Of course, he is!”

Inojin looked a little skeptical but shrugged as he stated, “Well, we were all about to go train so if he’s a ninja why doesn’t he come with all of us? It would be a good way for everyone to introduce themselves to him and it would give him the chance to not get bulldozed by you anymore.”

Everyone was giggling at Inojin’s word choice. Boruto walked over to Mitsuki, who was just standing there listening. Mitsuki tilted his head as Boruto asked him, “Would you want to come train with us, Mitsuki? You kind of have to follow me where ever I go and I want to make sure you’re okay with it, you know?”

“I’ll go where ever you want to go.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s my mission to protect you.”

Boruto was sure that they were going to sit there going back and forth with this conversation. Mitsuki brought a long sleeved hand to his mouth as he hummed in laughter, “I don’t really care where we go, Boruto. It is my mission to protect you so where ever you go, I must follow. If you decide to go with them, I will go with you.”

“The let’s go!”

Mitsuki stuck close to Boruto as they ventured into the forest. Once they arrived at the training grounds, Boruto got in the middle of his friends and gave each other the person they were going to train against. Sure, they all had their own squads but Boruto told them that they had to be ready to face any opponent. Everyone in their friend group had jutsus that were different so it would be good for them to train against each other.

Mitsuki sat down leaned against a tree as he watched Boruto and Iwabe face off against each other. The blue haired male was secretly taking notes on everyone’s fighting styles. He noted that they were all Chunins but they still did a lot of their missions together despite their age. Mitsuki was a little surprised that there weren’t more of them training. It seemed the Leaf was running low on ninjas these days.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all.”

“My name’s Sarada.”

“You’re an Uchiha, aren’t you?”

Sarada nodded as she sat down next to him. Mitsuki noticed she was the only one who was concerned with him. The others seemed to watch him as if they were suspicious of him. Mitsuki didn’t look at Sarada as he stated, “You all don’t seem to trust me… yet, none of you have bothered to speak to me.”

“Don’t take it personally.”

The black haired female joined Mitsuki in watching the battle as she continued, “We know that someone’s been infiltrating the great nations and we know the Leaf is the next target. We’ve become a little skeptical of people from other villages coming here. We don’t want to accept someone too quickly because we don’t know anyone’s intentions. We don’t mean to be like this but you have to understand we just want to be cautious.”

He nodded back to her but didn’t speak anymore on the matter. He knew he had done this to himself by being the spy who was stealing all the top secret information. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy to gain their trust but most of these people weren’t even giving him a chance. He understood he could talk to them but sometimes people saw that as probing for information. He would just have to wait for his chance.

“Why are you all training?”

“What do you mean?”

“There is peace. Why do you want to be ninjas?”

“We all have our own goals, Mitsuki.”

“What is yours?”

Sarada had a slight smile on her face as she explained, “I’ve always wanted to be a ninja. My parents are such highly respected ninja so I have a lot to live up to. My father works with the Hokage and my mother works in the hospital. I don’t want to be like either of them. I want to be the Hokage one day. You’d expect Boruto to want to be like his dad but he wants to be like mine?”

“What does your father do?”

Mitsuki turned to look at her as she answered him, “The Hokage once said that my dad’s like the other Hokage. I think my dad’s more like the Hokage’s shadow because he’s doing what the Hokage wants to do. My dad travels all around the world keeping everything in check. Right now, he’s out there trying to find the person who’s been stealing from the nations.”

“And what about you, Mitsuki?”

“Hm?”

“What do your parents do?”

It was Mitsuki’s turn to stare at the battle as he felt Sarada’s eyes on him. He looked nearly emotionless as he lied, “My parents were killed a long time ago. I suppose I’m being selfish for my reason for wanting to protect the Hokage’s family. I couldn’t protect my parents all those years ago but… I can protect this family now.”

Mitsuki wasn’t surprised when Sarada placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew that she was trying to provide comfort to him but she had no idea that he had told that lie of a story so many times to people that even he was starting to believe it. He had always told the story of his parents being killed and that he wanted to be a ninja so he could be strong enough to protect others. It was a story everyone believed instantly because what kind of a monster would lie about their parents being killed?

Monsters like Mitsuki would.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence as they watched Boruto and Iwabe’s match. It ended with Boruto winning and Iwabe declaring that he would win next time. The next match would be between Sarada and Namida. Mitsuki was surprised to see that the little blonde boy known as Inojin came over to sit next to him to keep him company.

“That Boruto’s an idiot, don’t you think?”

“Does he have ADHD?”

Inojin couldn’t help but laugh at Mitsuki for that question. Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion, had he said something wrong? Inojin shook his head as he said, “I don’t think he has ADHD but that would sure explain a lot about him. He’s always been obnoxious like this as long as I can remember.”

“Does this mean you’re on the same team?”

The blonde shook his head and pointed to each person as he explained, “I’m on a team with Shikadai and Chocho, but I like to call her Chubs because, well, you know. Together we make the Ino-Shika-Cho formation just like our parents and their parents before them. It’s some lame formation that’s been around for a long time. All of our jutsus are supposed to work well together.”

Mitsuki was playing dumb at this point when he tilted his head in confusion. Inojin fell for it and kept talking, “My dad taught me his super beast scroll jutsu and my mom taught me the mind transfer jutsu. Shikadai’s dad taught him the shadow paralysis jutsu while his mom tried to get him interested in wind style but it didn’t really work. Chubs is good with the partial expansion jutsu but sometimes I wonder if she’s always got it activated.”

Mitsuki instantly knew Inojin was Sai’s son but he was disappointed that someone from ROOT had raised a son who would just disclose information to anyone. Inojin looked out at the battle and covered his ears, motioning for Mitsuki to do the same. Mitsuki hesitantly followed, not really understanding what was going on until Namida unleashed a banshee like scream.

Once she was done screaming, Mitsuki removed his hands from his ears. Inojin did the same before explaining, “Namida’s got this jutsu where she can create high-pitch sound waves with her vocal chords. It used to drain her chakra when she was younger but she’s better about it now. Yet, sometimes it can hurt both her teammates and the enemy so she’s got to be careful with it.”

“I see.”

The training went on with various people gaining the courage to sit down and talk to Mitsuki. Each of them unknowingly gave him information on each of them that Mitsuki would use to exploit their weaknesses if he had to fight them in the future. Mitsuki was sitting by the tree watching Shikadai battle against Wasabi. Sumire was sitting next to Mitsuki, engaging in small talk to pass the time.

It was while Sumire was talking that Mitsuki seemed to freeze. She turned to him, concerned for her new friend. He quickly stood up, Sumire following right after him. He turned to face the trees to the left and then shifted his attention to Boruto, who was talking to Inojin. There was someone watching them. There was someone coming for them. They would be here in minutes.

“Mitsuki, what’s wrong?”  
  


“You need to get everyone out of here.”

“What’s going on?”

“You’re all in danger.”

Mitsuki ran out towards the trees and threw kunais into them. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Mitsuki in a battle ready stance in front of the trees. Everyone backed away from Mitsuki as they saw kunais being thrown back at him, which he avoided with ease. Out of the trees appeared a ninja dressed in all black, as if he was an ANBU for another village. Yet, there was a slash on his headband, indicating that he was a rouge ninja.

“So, you could sense me?”

“You are not welcome here.”

Mitsuki had a kunai in his hand as he ran at the enemy, quickly engaging in a battle of blades. As Mitsuki was fighting against the rouge ninja, Sumire ran to her friends and called for them to get out of here. Boruto was about to run to help Mitsuki but the back of his jacket was grabbed by his teammate.

“Let go of me, Sarada!”

“We need to alert the Hokage!”

“Mitsuki needs help!”

“It’s his job to protect you, idiot!”

Boruto was about to yell at her but Sarada yanked him back and declared, “Mitsuki is here to make sure you don’t get killed! That’s a rouge ninja, most likely an A or S ranked one at that! We might have him outnumbered but Mitsuki might be the only one who’s trained to handle guys like him. This ninja might have come here for _you_ so don’t just hand yourself to that man!”

“Damn it!”

As much as he didn’t want Sarada to be right, he knew she was. The group of friends seemed to be frozen as they watched Mitsuki fighting. They had all been on missions before but never had they battled against a rouge ninja. They could definitely outnumber him and take him down but at the same time, that victory wouldn’t come without consequences. They could only provide support if Mitsuki asked for it.

Mitsuki and the man jumped back, sizing each other up. Mitsuki grit his teeth, annoyed that none of the friends had left to get help. Mitsuki didn’t look at them as he called out, “Wasabi, alert the Hokage! Sumire, go with her as backup! Sarada, guard Boruto! Inojin, throw me your blade!”

Everyone immediately did as Mitsuki told them. Wasabi activated her jutsu to enhance her speed. She nodded to Sumire and the two girls sprinted away from the scene. Sarada activated her Sharingan as she stepped in front of a complaining Boruto. Inojin grabbed his sword from his back holster and threw it to Mitsuki. The blue haired male didn’t even look behind him, he just reached a hand out and grabbed the sword.

The rouge had a devious look in his eyes as he pulled out his own sword. Mitsuki and the rouge ran at each other again, slashing at one another but neither could land a blow. Sarada’s eyes were moving trying to keep up with them but they were far faster than she was. She bit her lip, none of them would’ve been able to keep up with that rouge. They could do nothing more than watch and be there if Mitsuki needed them.

As Mitsuki and the rouge ran at each other, they cranked their blades back and swung at each other. They were locked together, the rouge trying to get the upper hand by throwing kicks at the same time but Mitsuki blocked each attack. The rouge had a smirk on his face as he pushed Mitsuki back a little, causing him to slide in the dirt. Mitsuki’s eyes hardened as he gripped the sword, coating the blade in lightning and breaking through the rouge’s sword.

As soon as the sword was broken Mitsuki slashed across the rouge’s stomach. As the rouge dropped to his knees holding his bleeding wound, Mitsuki pointed the blade at his face. Mitsuki was glaring at the man as he hissed, “Who sent you here? Why have you come to the Leaf? What is your mission?”

The rouge coughed out blood and then looked at Mitsuki with a smirk on his face. Mitsuki put the blade against his throat and stated, “I have no issue killing you right now but if you value your life at all then you’ll answer my questions. I won’t repeat myself to the likes of you. Answer my questions, _now_.”

“I’ll see you in hell!”

Everyone screamed for Mitsuki as the man ripped off his shirt and detonated the paper bombs stuck to his skin. Mitsuki’s eyes widened, this man was nothing more than a suicide bomber and he was looking to take him with him. Mitsuki threw Inojin’s sword back and made quick hand signs. He had to get this man out of here before they all died.

“Typhoon style: tempest defense!”

Everyone watched as Mitsuki blew out a powerful burst of wind. This wind quickly swirled around, getting larger until it was big enough to ensure none of Boruto’s friends would be harmed. As the man detonated, the explosion shot out against it, leaving everyone behind the wind style defense unharmed. There were some flames that inched around the wind defense but none would reach the friends.

Once the explosion simmered down, the wind slowly disappeared. Everyone stared in awe, what was that jutsu he used? It was like no other wind style they had ever seen before. Sarada stared at Mitsuki in awe, he was able to use the Typhoon Release. She remembered that her father told her that was a rare kekkei genkai.

Boruto ran out towards Mitsuki, who was staring at the hole in the ground where the rouge ninja was. Mitsuki was surprised when he felt Boruto run to him and hold his face in his hands as if he was inspecting him for injuries. Mitsuki was unsure of how to respond to this. Part of him was flattered Boruto was worried about him but another part of him wanted to shove Boruto off.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, did he hurt you?”

“Who cares?!”

“I do.”

Boruto was surprised to hear that and it looked like Mitsuki was surprised he even said it. Mitsuki didn’t want Boruto to think he cared about him more than he had to. Mitsuki grabbed Boruto’s hands and gently removed them from his face. When Boruto realized what Mitsuki was doing, he retracted his hands and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Boruto!”

Mitsuki and Boruto turned back to see that Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura were running towards them with Wasabi and Sumire in tow. There were ANBU following close behind but waited for their Hokage to give them orders. The adults looked around and couldn’t find anyone in sight. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru and Sakura, nodding to them so that they could go to their kids and make sure they were okay. Naruto looked to Kiba and made a motion for him to follow him.

Naruto and Kiba walked over to Boruto and Mitsuki. The Hokage looked at the scorched hole and then shifted his eyes to Mitsuki as he asked, “What happened here? We were told there was a rouge ninja attacking. What happened to him?”

Mitsuki looked at the two adults before answering, “We were ambushed by a rouge ninja. I got a good look at his headband and noted he was a ninja from the Hidden Cloud. I was able to weaken the ninja before he detonated paper bombs all over his body. I presume that he was sent here on a suicide mission to cause casualties to the village. I have no doubt that there will be more coming soon.”

Kiba sniffed the hole and then looked back at Naruto, nodding as if he was confirming Mitsuki’s story. Kiba’s animalistic eyes focused on Mitsuki as he asked, “And you said this ninja just came out and ambushed you guys, right?”

“That’s correct.”

“Where did he come from?”

Mitsuki pointed in the area where the ninja came from. The four of them walked towards where Mitsuki had pointed. Kiba stepped forward, sniffing the air, and then making a sound of shock. He turned to Naruto as he declared, “This guy definitely came from here. His scent is still strong so I could take a squad out to see if there’s any others who came with him.”

“Take as many as you need, Kiba.”

“We’ll find them.”

Kiba turned and ran to the ANBU, taking those who specialized in tracking with him. The team ran off into the forest to track down where the rogue ninja had come from. Naruto let out a deep breath before shifting his attention back to Mitsuki, “I owe you my thanks, Mitsuki. You protected these people and it looks like none of them got injured. The village is indebted to you.”

Mitsuki shook his head with a small smile on his face. He kept that smile on his face as he replied, “You don’t need to thank me, Lord Seventh. You asked for me to protect your family but I am aware you have said that the village is your family. I was merely protecting your family.”

The blue haired male gasped when he saw Naruto hold out his fist. He had a grin on his face as he waited for Mitsuki to give him a fist bump. Mitsuki had heard about how Naruto would do this with people. There was so much behind the fist bump that for once, Mitsuki wondered if he deserved something like that. There was a slight pain in his chest as he reached out and returned the fist bump. Mitsuki’s eyes widened at the words the Hokage spoke next.

“It’s your family, too, Mitsuki.”

* * *

When it was getting late, Mitsuki had retreated to the guest room in the Uzumaki house. He stared at the bed, as if he was wondering if he should actually pretend he was sleeping to make the family believe he could sleep like them. He didn’t really need to sleep but he knew normal humans slept. He wanted to make sure the Uzumaki family thought of him as normal.

He stared at the bed one last time before walking to his window and quietly opening it. He stared back at the door before leaving through the window without a sound. He jumped from building to building until he made it to the stairs that would lead to the top of the Hokage Rock. He ran up the stairs and once he made it to the top he made himself comfortable in the middle of the Hokage’s heads.

He moved over to the edge and hung his legs over. He stared out at the village in front of him. This village had definitely advanced over the years. There were colorful blimps looking dim in the night sky. There were tall buildings slowly shutting their lights off and homes that were slowly growing dark as people went to sleep. He stared up at the night sky and smiled to himself, the sky was never this clear in the Sound.

He counted the stars and found some constellations in the night sky. This was a small luxury Mitsuki allowed himself to have when he travelled through the villages. He loved to star gaze but he would never tell his family. They all assumed he had no emotions, which he barely had any, but he did allow himself to like and love things. He allowed himself to feel like he could be human, too.

Mitsuki made quick hand signs, summoning a small white snake. The white snake slithered up his arm and made itself comfortable on his shoulder. In a matter of moments, the snake had reached his family in the Sound. He had the faintest smile on his face when he heard one of his caregiver’s voices.

“Damn, you’re calling already?”

“It’s good to hear from you, too, Suigetsu.”

“How are things in the Leaf, kid?”

“It’s been… interesting.”

Suigetsu made a noise that sounded like he wanted Mitsuki to explain. Mitsuki hummed in laughter before he spoke, “Orochimaru wasn’t wrong when he said the security in the Leaf would be up. Yet, I had managed to stop a rouge ninja from the Hidden Cloud from ambushing the village so I believe I have begun to gain the Hokage’s trust.”

“A rouge from the Hidden Cloud?”

“Do you know anything about that?”

He could hear Suigetsu talking to someone else. After a moment, Mitsuki heard the calm voice of Jugo, “It’s good to hear from you so soon, Mitsuki. About this rouge from the Hidden Cloud… I’ll see if the birds know about anything and I’ll get back to you if I hear anything. But for now, I’m just as in the dark as you are.”

“Karin would like to talk to you.”

Mitsuki hummed in laughter when he heard Karin shoving Suigetsu out of the way to get to the snake. He knew she was smiling as she said, “I’m surprised that you called us first. It doesn’t matter, though. I’m just glad to hear that you’re okay. I was a little worried that you wouldn’t be able to get through the security checks but it sounds like the Hokage really needed you.”

“I was expecting to see more ninja here.”

“Well, these are peaceful times, Mitsuki.”

“Yes, but it also seems they’re expecting me.”

“This won’t be an easy or quick mission.”

Mitsuki shook his head, he knew Karin was right. Mitsuki was normally a patient person but when he gained the trust of the Hokage he could’ve sworn he felt something. Feeling emotions that strong was something Mitsuki wasn’t used to. To be honest, it scared him that he was feeling. He was trained to not feel, that’s why he was so good at being a spy. Emotions got in the way. He needed to remember that. Yet, he couldn’t help but bite his lip and ask a question.

“Is… is Log there?”

There was a sigh on the other end and it sounded as if someone else was coming to talk for Karin. Mitsuki was glad that it was Jugo who answered him, “We haven’t heard from Log in a little while but we know he’s receiving our messages. He knows that you’re in the Leaf for your mission but he hasn’t returned any of our messages. I’m a bit concerned for him. It’s been some time since he’s reached out to us.”

Truth be told, Mitsuki was the only one Log would reach out to. It wasn’t that Log didn’t like his caretakers or their parent, he just didn’t have anything to say to them. He didn’t want them to look at him like the fuck up of the family so he took off to find his own will. Log would reach out to Mitsuki, wanting to make sure that his little brother was okay. Mitsuki wouldn’t tell anyone but he always thought of Log in the late hours of the night.

Jugo tried to smile as he continued talking to Mitsuki, “I hope you know that Log never left because of you, Mitsuki. We put a lot of pressure on him at a young age, just as we did with you. You could handle the pressure but not Log. As far as we know, he’s a couple thousand miles away working on himself. He needs this.”

Mitsuki nodded, more so to himself than to Jugo. He stared out at the full moon, knowing that Log was somewhere out there staring right back at the moon. There was a certain comfort he got from knowing that Log and him were staring at the same moon. Mitsuki had a small smile on his face as he whispered back to his family.

“A couple thousand miles is just a little space.”

* * *

In a matter of months, Boruto and Mitsuki had become inseparable. Boruto was obviously infatuated with Mitsuki while the blue haired male seemed like he didn’t have emotions. Mitsuki had fit in very nicely in the village. Everyone had come to see him as family. As Mitsuki and Boruto would walk through the streets, everyone would smile and wave at them.

Over the months, Mitsuki was finding himself slowly tearing at the seams. It was when he spent Himawari’s birthday with the Uzumaki’s that he realized he was getting too involved in the family. He was scared that if he got any more involved with the Uzumaki family that he would find emotions he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was scared he wouldn’t want to complete the mission if he actually saw them as family. He couldn’t let them stand in his way.

Mitsuki had to do something to distance himself from the family. He needed to get away from them but that was going to be hard to do when he was supposed to be the bodyguard for the family. While Boruto was still asleep, Mitsuki left the house to talk to the Hokage. He needed to find some way to leave for a little so that he could get his emotions in check. When he meant in check, he meant he needed to bury them deep down within himself.

The woman at the front desk greeted Mitsuki with a warm smile and told him to just go on ahead to see the Hokage. Mitsuki remembered when that same woman was skeptical of him. He remembered when he needed Shikamaru to escort him down the hall to see the Hokage. Mitsuki believed that by now he had gained the village’s trust. They saw him as one of them now.

Mitsuki knocked on the door but didn’t hear anyone telling him to come in. He knocked again but there was no answer. Mitsuki’s eyes shifted from the left to the right, there was no one in the hallway. He closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing all the chakras around him. Someone was in the office but no one was answering. He took his as the okay to enter.

As he stepped into the office, he noticed that the Hokage was face down on his desk. At first, Mitsuki wondered if he was dead but if he was able to sense his chakra then he definitely wasn’t dead. Mitsuki silently approached the desk and then gasped, the Hokage was sleeping. He had heard stories from Boruto that his father would fall asleep at the desk but he didn’t want to believe it.

This was his chance.

Mitsuki knew he didn’t have much time so he had to use as much of it as he could. He silently activated his sage mode, eyeing the Hokage carefully to make sure he didn’t sense him. Naruto snored a little louder, informing Mitsuki that he didn’t sense him. In this state, Mitsuki would be able to move faster so he could inspect as many files as he could in the blink of an eye. Mitsuki sprinted to a filing cabinet and made quick work of reading each of them.

He flipped through all the files until he had read everything in the filing cabinet. He shook his head to himself, these seemed to just be mission reports. Mitsuki ran to the cabinet across the room and went through those files, as well. He was stumbling upon treaties, paid bills, and ninja added to the bingo book but nothing classified. He had looked through each of the cabinets and found nothing useful.

Mitsuki’s eyes shifted to the Hokage’s desk. He ran to the desk and noted that there was a drawer in the desk that had a lock embedded in the wood. It seemed that the Hokage could be hiding top secret information in there. Just as he was about to form his hand to fit the lock, he sensed the Hokage’s chakra stirring, almost as if he was starting to wake up. Mitsuki quickly moved so that he would look like he was just entering the room.

He got rid of his sage mode as he opened the door to make himself look like he was about to close the door. He pretended to be surprised when he heard Naruto mumbling about not wanting to get up. Naruto managed to lift his head up and that’s when he saw Mitsuki closing the door and walking towards him with a worried look on his face. Naruto would never have guessed that the worry on Mitsuki’s face was completely fake.

“Oh, Mitsuki, what are you doing here?”

“Are you alright, Lord Seventh?”

“I haven’t missed any meetings, have I?”

“I don’t believe so.”

Naruto seemed to give a sigh of relief to Mitsuki’s answer. Mitsuki tilted his head at Naruto in confusion, not truly understanding what was going on. Naruto stretched as he asked, “What brings you here so early, Mitsuki? I’m surprised you don’t have Boruto with you.”

“About that, I-“

“I’m right here, old man!”

As if on cue, Boruto burst through the doors with a grin on his face. Naruto rubbed his temples, it was too damn early to be hearing Boruto’s loud voice. Suddenly, an idea popped into Naruto’s head. He rummaged through the papers on his desk until he found the one he was looking for. He read it over quickly before looking up at the two males.

“You guys want to go on a mission?”

Boruto was cheering while Mitsuki thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Sure, he wasn’t getting the alone time he needed but this had to be better than nothing. Boruto was really looking forward to going on a mission with Mitsuki. They hadn’t gone on one before so this was Boruto’s chance to save the day and look like the hero. He was hoping if Mitsuki saw him like that then he would like him.

Naruto nodded to the two of them before reading off the mission report, “So, for this mission I need you both to go to the academy and teach a lesson on first aid and medical ninjutsu. There’s a lot of students there who are asking for some lessons and I was hoping you two would be able to teach the first aid part.”

“I can teach the medical ninjutsu, Lord Seventh.”

“You’re trained in medical ninjutsu, Mitsuki?”

“Yes, sir.”

There was a grin on the blonde’s face when he heard that. Naruto kept a smile on his face as he said, “That makes my life a lot easier then! Boruto, you can teach about the first aid aspect since you don’t know medical ninjutsu and Mitsuki can teach those interested in becoming medical ninjas. Your first lesson is going to begin soon so I’m glad you guys were here!”

Before Boruto could even disagree, Mitsuki had bowed to the Hokage and grabbed his wrist. Boruto froze at the feeling of Mitsuki grabbing him this time. Boruto remembered when it was him who was dragging Mitsuki out of the Hokage’s office. He smiled fondly at the memory. It seemed that they were switching roles for the moment.

As the two of them walked through the streets, Boruto was complaining about how they got stuck with such a lame mission. Boruto was hoping that he would be beating up the bad guys with his love interest but when does anything ever really work out for him? Boruto let out a loud sigh, which caused Mitsuki to hum in laughter at his childish behavior. Over the months, Mitsuki had actually found Boruto to be amusing.

Mitsuki was walking a little ways behind Boruto as they walked towards the entrance of the academy. Mitsuki watched as Boruto seemed to move slower. He was looking around as if he was trying to take everything in. It was when the blonde stopped that Mitsuki walked over to him. Mitsuki tilted his head and tried to offer a small smile.

“Are you alright, Boruto?”

“Yeah… this place just… brings back memories.”

“Are they good memories?”

“Yeah, they’re definitely good memories.”

A smile crept its way only Boruto’s face as he confidently wrapped an arm around Mitsuki’s shoulders. That action caused Mitsuki to stiffen at first but there was a certain warm he felt when he was that close to Boruto that made him ease into him. This was a feeling Mitsuki was unfamiliar with but he decided to welcome it. He knew he shouldn’t but it felt so right in the moment.

Mitsuki hummed in laughter as he ducked out of Boruto’s arm and started walking backwards towards the academy. There was something about the way the sun shined down on Mitsuki that made him look exceptionally beautiful. There was something about the way the slight breeze tossed his blue locks around. Boruto didn’t realize he was watching Mitsuki with a goofy grin on his face until Mitsuki brought a long sleeved hand to his lips as he let a real laugh slip out.

It was the best sound Boruto had ever heard.

The two of them couldn’t help but laugh when they heard the bell ringing in the academy. Mitsuki had a smile on his face as he turned to run into the building, humming in laughter as he heard Boruto running after him. The two of them ran through the halls, pretending to play tag with each other. The two of them felt like they were children as they ran to their classroom, laughing the entire time.

When the two of them saw their class, they slid to a stop. The two of them were giggling as they tried to compose themselves. Mitsuki gently slapped Boruto in the chest, to which Boruto snickered back to the blue haired male, “We’re on a mission, be serious, Mitsuki, gosh!”

Mitsuki shook his head and hummed in laughter. Both of them took a deep breath before they walked into the class. There was a good amount of students in the class, Mitsuki noted. These students were really loud and energetic, Boruto noted. The two ninja looked at each other and nodded. They were in a silent agreement that Boruto would tame the class and Mitsuki would give instructions.

“Oi! Sit down or I’ll tie you to your chairs!”

All the students quickly sat down and stayed quiet. Boruto grinned at the students as he exclaimed, “I’m Boruto Uzumaki and this is Mitsuki. We’re here because we know you guys are interested in learning first aid or medical ninjutsu. So just sit down and stay calm and we’ll teach you everything we know! By the time you leave here today, you’ll be one step closer to being medical ninja, you know?”

Boruto smiled as he saw the kids excitedly whispering amongst themselves. Mitsuki had a small smile on his face as he stated, “As you’ve noticed, there’s two of us here to teach all of you. Boruto is not a medical ninja but he has knowledge in first aid. For those who are only interested in learning about the first aid aspect of medical ninjutsu, stand up and move to stand behind Boruto.”

There was a majority of the students who got up and formed a little group behind Boruto. The blonde smiled as he said, “I’ll be taking you guys to the back of the room and we can go over everything there. For the rest of you who want to learn medical ninjutsu, come up to the front and Mitsuki will train you in the basics.”

There were a lot of feet shuffling to go to their destinations. Mitsuki directed his small group to sit behind the first row. He noticed that his group was mostly females but there were two boys who seemed interested in learning medical ninjutsu. He pulled out a scroll and laid it out on the table but refrained from activating it.

“Who knows the first rule of being a medical ninja?”

Mitsuki noted that all the students seemed to look at each other as if they were hoping one of them would be able to answer. Eventually, they all just stared back at Mitsuki and waited for him to give the answer. Mitsuki shook his head with a smile as he stated, “To be a medical ninja, you need to stay alive to be of use to your team. The first rule of being a medical ninja is to stay alive by being able to dodge and avoid attacks. Without you, the team cannot recover.”

All the students paid attention closely as Mitsuki continued, “If you are going to be a medical ninja, you must be aware that a target will be on your back. Enemies will try to pin point you in the team and take you out first as a means of preventing their foe from healing. It’s good to be able to fight but it’s even better to stay alive. You won’t just hold your life in your hands anymore… you’ll hold your teammates lives, as well.”

Mitsuki saw that a few of them actually had scared looks in their eyes. He looked at each of them as he stated, “If this has scared you and caused you to reconsider your desire to be a medical ninja, I advise you to join Boruto’s group on learning basic first aid. There is no shame in changing your mind about this. Being a medical ninja is not for the faint of heart.”

There was one boy and one girl who stood up and bowed to Mitsuki before joining Boruto in the back of the class. Mitsuki nodded to the remaining ninja and then explained, “I can assure you the training you will endure will be hard but the end result is worth it when you are able to save the lives of those around you. This won’t be easy but the best things in life never come easy.”

“Now, let me teach you the basics.”

Mitsuki activated one of the seals on the scroll, causing a dead fish to appear in a cloud of smoke. The students leaned in as Mitsuki’s hands hovered over the fish. As his hands glowed green to heal the fish, he spoke, “Medical ninjutsu is very delicate. You must have precise chakra control if you want to heal someone. If you put too much chakra into it, you’ll cause more harm than good. If you don’t use enough chakra, you’ll drain yourself before you can be of use.”

The group stared in awe as the fish was starting to regain life. Mitsuki had a smile on his face as he went on, “You need to focus your chakra into your hands. You will have to use hand signs to activate this kind of chakra, at first. Yet, over time when you continue to practice and get better you’ll find that you won’t need to make hand signs… you’ll just be able to activate it on your own.”

Boruto smiled as he looked over his shoulder to see a fish flopping on the desk. He saw that Mitsuki’s group was small but he noticed that they were jumping up and down, eager to try to impress their teacher. Boruto continued to watch as Mitsuki moved to step in front of a struggling student, smiling as he gave words of encouragement. Boruto shifted his attention back to his group.

Mitsuki was the perfect person to teach these students. Mitsuki was so calm and composed, even when he was put under pressure. He was the most patient person Boruto had ever met. He was able to put up with Boruto on a daily basis so he was clearly a patient person. He was such a nonjudgmental person, making him the best to teach people. He didn’t care about anyone’s background or anything like that. Mitsuki didn’t see why any of that mattered.

There was a sparkle in Mitsuki’s eyes as he watched his small group bring their fishes back to life. There was an unfamiliar emotion trying to break through, again. Mitsuki was sure this emotion was happiness but he didn’t want to feel it. He was trained not to feel emotions. He knew emotions only got in the way of mission success. Yet, he found it harder each day to bury his emotions deep within himself.

Boruto and Mitsuki were surprised when they heard the bell ring. They had made a lot of progress with their groups and had told the students that they would be back another day to teach them the next lesson in a few weeks. There were actually a couple students that hugged Boruto but as Mitsuki watched those hugs, he felt the air leave his lungs when the one boy in his group ran over and hugged him.

“Thank you for believing in me.”

Mitsuki’s eyes went wide as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He looked down and then moved so that he was at eye level with the boy. He put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and smiled at him, “Thank you for letting me teach you. I would love to have you as my apprentice one day. I know you’re capable of big things so keep surprising everyone, okay?”

There were tears in that boy’s eyes as he nodded to Mitsuki. The blue haired male pulled the boy in for another embrace. Mitsuki closed his eyes as the boy tightly gripped the back of his kimono. Mitsuki felt his eyes watering as his words echoed around in his head. Part of him wanted to believe that he could be that child’s mentor.

Part of him knew he was lying.

* * *

Mitsuki found himself sitting on top of the Hokage rock, as he did every night. Normally, he would just sit there and appreciate the view while other times he would call his family. Tonight, he needed his brother. He needed to talk to Log. He was the only one Mitsuki could really confide in when his mind was throwing thoughts around like it was a war zone.

There was a small snake on his shoulder, trying to reach out to Log. It took a while but eventually, Mitsuki head his brother answer. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as Mitsuki heard his brother greet him, “Mitsuki… I haven’t heard from you in a while. I’ve been missing you.”

Mitsuki smiled as he heard his brother grab a cigarette from his pack and light it. There was a certain comfort Mitsuki got from hearing his brother breathing in and then blowing out smoke. Mitsuki kept that smile on his face as he replied, “I’ve missed you, too. It’s been… too long since I’ve heard your voice. Where are you?”

“Here, there, and everywhere.”

“You don’t know where you are, do you?”

“No, not really.”

Mitsuki couldn’t help but chuckle at his brother’s words. He heard Log laughing on the other line before he took a breath and asked, “How has your mission been coming along? Our parent told me that you were in the Leaf trying to collect the last of the classified information. How have you been handling the mission?”

“I’m… scared to complete this mission.”

“Scared? What’s wrong, Mitsuki?”

The younger clone let out a sigh, he had kept everything bottled up for so long that he needed to tell someone about everything. He had a slight frown on his face as he answered, “I’m scared that I’ve grown accustomed to these people. I know I can complete this mission but… I’m scared I won’t want to.”

Log just listened as his brother continued to speak, “I’ve grown so close to these people that I’m afraid I’m in too deep. Log… I’m _feeling_. When I’m around these people I feel things I haven’t felt in a long time. These people are corrupting my mind, somehow. These people make me feel and do things I never would have done before. I… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“These feelings… do they feel good?”

“What do you mean?”

Log could be heard inhaling and then breathing out. When he was settled he replied, “Do you think these feelings and thoughts scare you because you like them? Do you think you’re scared because you _want_ to feel them? I think you want to be around these people. I think you’re scared of how much you want to need them. You’re scared to let them in, aren’t you?”

“I’m terrified.”

Mitsuki felt tears sting at his eyes as he cried, “I’m terrified that I want to be around Boruto so much. I’m scared every time he touches me because part of me wants him to hold me but another part of me wants to push him away. I long to be with him but I know I can’t have him. Every time I look at him I am reminded of what I can’t have… he’s pure and I’m… I’m not. I am the moon and I would burn if I touched the sun.”

“You love him.”

“I… I can’t.”

“It’s too late, Mitsuki.”

“I don’t know what to do, Log.”

The younger male could hear Log spitting out his cigarette. He heard Log squishing it with his foot as he stated, “Do what your heart tells you. Mitsuki, you want to be with him so do it. The more you deprive yourself of love, the colder you’re going to become and honestly… I miss my little brother. I think that this Boruto person can help you in ways I couldn’t.”

Mitsuki blinked away the unshed tears. He nodded to himself, Log was right. He smiled as he stood up. There was a determined look in Mitsuki’s eyes as he said, “I’m going to complete my mission and when I’m done I’m going to stay in the Leaf. I’m going to live my life with Boruto.”

“Go to him, Mitsuki.”

The blue haired male quickly said goodbye to his brother and took off in a mad dash to the Uzumaki residence. There was a smile on his face as he jumped from roof to roof. His smiled seemed to get wider as he saw that Boruto’s window was open. He quickly slipped through the window and looked down at the blonde’s sleeping form. He wondered how he was going to wake him up.

Mitsuki cranked an arm back and slapped him in the face.

Boruto shot awake and was about to shout when Mitsuki rushed in and pressed his lips against Boruto’s. The blonde’s eyes shot open, he certainly wasn’t expecting this but he quickly closed his eyes and retuned the kiss. Boruto pulled Mitsuki onto his lap, biting his bottom lip to gain entrance. Mitsuki’s hands tangled themselves in Boruto’s blonde hair, moaning as he felt Boruto’s hands roaming all over his body.

The two of them pulled away for a second to catch their breath. They were both panting as they stared into each other’s eyes. There were wide, golden yellow eyes staring straight into love-filled sapphire eyes. There were tears in Mitsuki’s eyes as he gave a bright smile to Boruto.

“I love you, Boruto.”

Boruto’s eyes seemed to go a mile wide when he heard those words. He had waited months to hear those words. Granted, he thought he was going to say those words to Mitsuki first but this was fine by Boruto. He had a grin on his face as he leaned in, their foreheads touching in such an innocent act of love.

“I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you.”

* * *

It was in the later hours that Mitsuki woke up in Boruto’s arms. As much as he loved the feeling of his lover’s arms wrapped around his waist, he slithered out of his grip. He froze as he sensed that Naruto’s chakra was present in the house. If Naruto was in the house then that meant that no one was in the Hokage’s office. This could be his chance to complete his mission. It could all be over soon.

Mitsuki looked back at his sleeping lover. He wondered if completing the mission was worth it anymore. He had what he wanted. He had found love. It wasn’t the mission he was told to complete but maybe this was a mission his heart had given him. He struggled with himself for a couple minutes before sending Boruto an apologetic look.

He jumped out the window and slithered through the streets until he had slipped into the Hokage’s office. The sun was going to rise soon so he didn’t have much time before Naruto or Shikamaru would come in. He couldn’t sense anyone’s chakra but he had a bad feeling about this. He quickly sent out a snake to his brother, telling him to come for him if he was captured.

He believed that he had enough time but he knew he had to hurry. He raced over to the Hokage’s desk and altered the form of his finger so that it would make the shape of the key. After a few seconds of finding the right shape, the drawer opened with a click. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he read through the files. These were what Orochimaru wanted. These files held all the secrets towards understanding the First Hokage’s cells.

Mitsuki pulled out a scroll and quickly copied all the information before stuffing the files back in the drawer. He locked the drawer and stood up to make his leave. Something didn’t feel right. He felt like he could sense someone but there was no one in the room. He was about to move to leave when he felt someone grab him from behind and place a kunai against his throat.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you.”

“Let me go or you’ll regret it.”

Just as Mitsuki was going to activate his sage mode, Naruto and Shikamaru burst through the doors. Mitsuki felt his heart ache at the shocked looks on the two adults faces. Naruto looked like he was in disbelief as he asked, “Magire, what are you doing to Mitsuki? What’s going on in here?”

Mitsuki looked down as he saw the male behind him had released his invisibility jutsu. So, that’s how he got caught. He had heard that there was someone in the Hidden Leaf with an invisibility jutsu but he never imagined them to work for the Hokage. Someone with that kind of jutsu would’ve been perfect for infiltrating other villages. Someone with that kind of jutsu should’ve been someone who would be like Mitsuki.

“I caught him stealing classified information.”

“Mitsuki wouldn’t do that!”

“Drop the scroll, _snake!”_

Mitsuki grit his teeth as he felt Magire force him to release the scroll. The scroll fell to the ground, causing Naruto’s jaw to drop. Shikamaru walked over and picked up the scroll. He opened it, his eyes widening as he realized that Magire was telling the truth. Shikamaru gulped, he didn’t want to have to break the bad news to the Hokage but Mitsuki needed to be punished.

“Magire… is right.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, he was visibly hurt. Mitsuki’s head dropped as he heard Naruto’s soft voice, “Tell me it’s not true, Mitsuki. Tell me there’s been some kind of misunderstanding. Tell me that you’re not trying to hurt this village. Please, tell me you’re not trying to hurt our family… please, Mitsuki.”

“I’m… I’m so sorry.”

There were tears in Mitsuki’s eyes as he looked up at Naruto. Those light blue eyes looked devastated but then they hardened. Mitsuki shook his head as Naruto growled, “How could you do this to us, to me?! I let you into my home! I let you be a part of my family but all this time you were using us! How could you keep getting close to us knowing you were just going to stab us in the back in the end?! How could you do this?!”

“What the hell are you screaming about-“

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Boruto had came strolling in looking for Mitsuki. He froze in his tracks at the sight before him. Magire had Mitsuki pinned to his chest with a kunai pressed against his neck. His father was seething in rage while Shikamaru had moved to try to settle the Hokage down. Boruto wasn’t sure what was going on in here. He needed answers and he needed them now.

“Dad, make him let go of Mitsuki!”

“I can’t do that, Boruto.”

“If he won’t let my boyfriend go, I’ll-“

“ _Boyfriend?”_

For once, Mitsuki wished he could die. Naruto had a glare on his face as he yelled, “You’re unbelievable! You were really that heartless that you decided to string Boruto along?! You must be the spy I’ve heard so much about. I trusted you, Mitsuki, we all did. You’re not the person I thought you were.”

“Magire, take him away.”

“No! You can’t take him!”

Boruto was about to run forward but Shikamaru activated his shadow paralysis jutsu to stop him. Boruto never felt so frustrated in his life as he watched Magire shove Mitsuki forward. Mitsuki had tears streaming down his face as he looked at Boruto, “No matter what happens, know that I never lied when I told you I love you.”

“Goodbye, Boruto.”

* * *

Mitsuki found himself thrown in a stone cell with metal bars. He stared at Magire’s smirking form before stretching an arm out and strangling the other male. Mitsuki walked over to him and glared at him with sinister yellow eyes. Magire was clawing at the arm, trying to free himself but Mitsuki healed himself after every scratch. It was pointless to try to escape from his grasp.

“I told you that you’d regret it.”

Just as Magire was going to lose consciousness, Mitsuki shoved him into the wall. Magire fell to the ground and stared coughing loudly. He was coughing into the ground but he could hear Mitsuki’s snake like voice hissing at him, “You’re not worth killing. Your life is pathetic enough as it is. If you come to see me again, I’ll place you under a genjutsu you’ll never be able to break.”

Magire sent Mitsuki one last glare before running out of the jail. Mitsuki let out a sigh as he walked over to the wall facing the bars. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He moved his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. He wondered how the hell he had gotten into this mess. He knew that nothing good was waiting for him beyond these walls. He was captured by those he betrayed.

He had failed his mission.

Mitsuki stayed sitting like that until he sensed a familiar chakra heading towards him. He looked up when he saw that Boruto was standing in front of his cell. Mitsuki’s eyes looked hopeful for a moment until he realized there was anger in those once cheerful blue eyes. Naruto must have told him what happened. Boruto must not want to be with him anymore. He had been with Boruto for less than 24 hours and had still managed to fuck it all up.

“Tell me it isn’t true.”

The blue haired male felt tears prick at his eyes as he avoided Boruto’s gaze. Boruto hit a fist against the cell as he yelled, “Tell me you aren’t who they’re telling me you are! Tell me you’re not the person who’s been sneaking into all the villages and stealing all the information! Tell me you weren’t using me this whole time! I trusted you… we all did!”

“I’m so sorry, Boruto. I-“

“Sorry’s not good enough!”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want the truth!”

Mitsuki had tears pouring down his face as he stood up and shouted back at the boy he loved, “You want me to tell you I’m not the one whose been breaking villages from the inside out! You want me to tell you that I’m not the one who stabbed everyone in the back just to steal the villages secrets! You want me to be the good guy but I’m not!”

“Was it all a lie then?”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened at that question. He winced at every sentence Boruto barked at him, “Was getting to know me and my friends just an act to you? Was it all a lie when you told my family you would always protect them? Was it all a lie when you came into my room last night? Were you lying when you told me you loved me?!”

The blue haired male closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes he cried, “I meant those words when I told you I love you. I might have lied about other things but everything I ever said to you was true. I never wanted to get close to you. I never wanted to get close to your family but I did… I never wanted to fall in love with you but I did… I love you, Boruto.”

Boruto’s eyes seemed to soften as he listened to Mitsuki’s broken words, “I guess you can say I’ve always been the bad child. You and your village will probably throw me away into the bad pile now but you don’t understand what’s going on in my mind…”

Mitsuki’s pale hands were clutching his head as he desperately cried out, “I know this is all my fault… but I want to believe we could fix this… but the worst in me doesn’t want to work on things because this life I’ve made for myself is all I’ve ever known… the best in me wants to love you but the worst in me doesn’t want to… but I can’t help but love you, Boruto.”

“I can’t believe a word you say anymore.”

Mitsuki was sure his heart broke when he heard those words. Tears were making their journeys down his face as he watched Boruto turn away from him. Mitsuki wanted so desperately to reach his arm out to him and grab him. He wanted to make it all better but he wasn’t sure if he could anymore. Boruto left Mitsuki with one last thing before he went on his way.

“If you love me, you’ll tell the truth tonight.”

* * *

Tonight, Mitsuki was being put on trial. Mitsuki was going to be hooked up to a polygraph machine to ensure that he would only be able to tell the truth. Mitsuki knew his parent wouldn’t want him to tell the truth. He had been trained to lie and make it believable but Mitsuki was beginning to question everything he had been taught. The path Orochimaru was sending him down was sure to be a lonely one and Mitsuki wasn’t sure he was okay with that anymore.

Mitsuki was placed in chakra restraining handcuffs before he was shoved to move down the hall. He was pushed left and right by the ANBU behind him and he had to resist the urge to strangle him using the chakra restraints every time. He knew that would only prove everyone’s point that he was a terrible person. He wanted to prove them wrong. He wanted to show them he could change and that he had.

A door was opened and Mitsuki was shoved hard enough to cause him to fall on the ground. He heard everyone gasp at the sight of them. He pushed himself up enough to see all the disappointed faces of the people who had come to watch his trial. There were the faces of the people he had called friends. There were the faces of the family that took him in. There was the face of his lover, who looked like he wanted to help him up but knew he shouldn’t.

Mitsuki got back up to his feet and padded over to the seat next to where Naruto was sitting. The Hokage was seated higher than Mitsuki, as he was acting as the judge for this trial. Mitsuki tried to show no emotion as Sasuke walked through the doors and hooked him up to the polygraph machine. It seemed as though Sasuke was going to be conducting the questions instead of an actual interrogation team.

“State your name.”

“Mitsuki.”

“Your full name.”

“Mitsuki.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the machine detected no lies. He was standing in front of Mitsuki with a death glare on his face. Mitsuki stared right back at him with a dead look in his eyes. He knew no matter what he said he would most likely be sentenced to life in prison or he would be executed. Mitsuki wasn’t going to argue if he was sentenced to death. He felt he deserved it.

“Where are you from?”

“The Hidden Sound.”

Everyone in the room gasped at that. Mitsuki had told them he was from the Hidden Waterfall so this was the first lie that he had been exposed for. Yet, he exposed himself and he didn’t understand why it felt so good to finally tell the truth about where he was from. He only hoped it would continue to feel this good when he finally told everyone who he was and why he was the way he is.

“Who are your parents?”

“I only have one parent.”

“Why?”

“That’s all that was needed to create me.”

The people in the room had caught Mitsuki’s second lie. He had told everyone that his parents had been killed but now he was telling the truth that he only had one parent. Everyone was confused by his choice of words. Everyone was wondering why he chose to use the words “create me” instead of saying something regarding child birth. Mitsuki could tell Sasuke was starting to figure him out.

“Who is your parent?”

“I think you already know.”

“Say it out loud.”

“His name… is Orochimaru.”

The entire room was silent as those words hung in the air. There was so much tension in the air but Mitsuki could hardly feel it. It felt so good to finally get it out that his parent was Orochimaru. He had to resist the urge to smile. He couldn’t help but feel good about telling the truth. The truth was like a drug to Mitsuki and he needed it. He needed to keep telling the truth about himself and his life.

“What are you?”

“Are you sure you’re ready for it?”

Sasuke nodded to the blue haired male but no one was ready for him to say, “It is true, I was created by Orochimaru. I am a synthetic clone. My parent wanted to create a being that was genetically perfect, and thus I was created. I was harbored in a giant test tube until I had awakened on my own.”

Every person in the room was hoping he was lying but the polygraph machine indicated he had only told the truth from the start. It actually scared everyone more to know he was telling the truth. For once, everyone was hoping that he was lying but that needle on the paper didn’t move an inch. Boruto was at a loss for words as he was starting to realize Mitsuki was doing this for him.

“Are there more of you?”

“Yes, but they are inactive.”

“Are you the only one active?”

“No, there is one more.”

There were people in the crowd quietly chattering amongst each other. There was another being just like Mitsuki that was roaming around. Some of the people were starting to question whether Mitsuki had acted alone on this mission. People were starting to wonder if the other active clone was working with him and was still out there somewhere.

“Where are they?”

“I don’t know his location.”

Everyone was surprised to find that he was telling the truth. Mitsuki’s eyes narrowed at Sasuke as he elaborated, “I don’t know his location because he left when I was a child. He aged more rapidly than I did because he was the first clone. Once Orochimaru stabilized him, he was almost as old as I am. I refuse to take any other questions regarding my brother.”

“You’re not in a position to make demands.”

Mitsuki’s eyes were glowing as he glared at Sasuke. He hissed with venom in his voice, “You’re not in a position to force me to answer any of your questions. I might be bound here at the stand but I am not at your mercy. I won’t say it again. Leave Log out of this.”

“So, he has a name?”

“Everything that lives has a name.”

“If you have a brother, then you must have a family.”

“I do.”

Sasuke gave him a look that basically told Mitsuki to explain himself. Mitsuki’s eyes stopped glowing as he explained, “Orochimaru, Log, and the remaining members of your own Team Taka are my family. Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo, and Karin helped raise me. They were my three caregivers as I grew up and I consider them to be my family.”

“What was your mission?”

“…”

“Answer the question.”

Mitsuki looked at his hands sitting in his lap as he answered, “My missions have all been to spy on the great nations and secure classified information. I am the one who infiltrated each of the other villages. I would remain in the village for as much time as I needed to secure the information. I posed as the Hokage’s family bodyguard as a means of gaining easy access to his office.”

Naruto stood up after Mitsuki had finished speaking. Naruto nodded to Sasuke, who gave a slight nod and stepped to the side. Mitsuki bit his lip as he heard Naruto move from his position so that he could stand in front of him. It seemed as though Naruto wanted to ask Mitsuki some questions now. Mitsuki wasn’t sure he could stay composed as he answered the questions.

“Look at me, Mitsuki.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Mitsuki. _Look at me._ ”

The blue haired male slowly raised his head so that he was staring into those sky blue eyes. Mitsuki felt tears prick at his eyes as he saw the hurt and sadness pooling in those sapphire orbs. In that moment, Mitsuki hated how Naruto’s eyes reminded him of Boruto’s. Mitsuki felt his shoulders starting to shake as he resisted the urge to cry on the stand.

Naruto and Boruto watched Mitsuki start to lose his composure. They stared at Mitsuki, as if they finally realized just how little he looked sitting up there. As much as Naruto wanted to be a hardass asking questions, he didn’t have the heart to do that. Mitsuki had become a part of his family. Naruto wanted, no… Naruto _needed_ to know he wasn’t imaging things when he thought Mitsuki cared about his family, about the friends he made, and about this village.

“Why did you do this?”

“I… I had no choice.”

“You always have a choice.”

“I never have… not until now.”

“What do you mean?”

Mitsuki tried to blink away the tears, he didn’t want these people to see him like this. He took a deep breath before replying softly, “I was not raised like everyone else. I wasn’t born naturally like all of you. I was created. I was forced into this world. All of you can look at me like I’m a monster but… none of you can understand what it feels like to know you’re not like everyone else. I’ve been ten feet down nearly my whole life… none of you could ever understand what that’s like.”

“Then help us understand.”

The tears were ever present in Mitsuki’s eyes as he went on, “I know I don’t have a good heart like you or the rest of this village but… from the time I was created all I’ve ever known is that mission success comes before anything else. There is no room for emotions in the ninja world so I needed to bury them deep within myself. Emotions get in the way of mission success so it’s just better not to have them.”

“Then was it easy for you to deceive us?”

“It was at first but… it got harder.”

“What… what do you mean it got harder?”

“ _You_ made it harder.”

Naruto took a step back in shock. He didn’t know what to say as Mitsuki explained, “The longer I stayed here in this village, the closer you pulled me into your family. I tried to keep my distance but you wouldn’t let me. The longer I stayed here getting close to everyone the more I realized I was _feeling_. I _wanted_ to be around everyone. I _wanted_ to feel these emotions. I… I wanted a new life here… I wanted a place to call home.”

“You… you’re telling the truth.”

“I… I think I deserve a home here.”

That was Mitsuki’s first lie. Everyone in the room was shocked as they saw silent tears pour down his face. It seems even he didn’t know he was going to lie. It hurt more to know he didn’t even believe himself when he said he deserved a home here in the Leaf. Mitsuki closed his eyes and shook his head. If he didn’t even deserve to have a home here then what did he deserve?

“Was it all a lie, Mitsuki?”

“No… it wasn’t all a lie.”

Those words were the truth. Mitsuki stared at each person he listed off as he said, “It wasn’t all a lie. I loved playing with Himawari. I loved helping Lady Hinata prepare dinner every night. I loved it when you would come home for dinner because when you’re there your family lights up. I love spending time with the friends I have made. I loved teaching medical ninjutsu and I meant it when I told that boy I would be his mentor. I mean it with everything I am when I say I love your son. I… I love Boruto.”

Every sentence he spoke was the truth. Mitsuki was breathing heavily when he was finished. He needed to get all of that out. He silently sobbed in the chair as the weight of his words hung in the air. No one moved. No one spoke. Not one person in the crowd knew what to do. Not one person knew what to say. Mitsuki had told them the truth the entire time.

“You do deserve to have a home here, Mitsuki.”

Everyone was surprised when they saw Naruto reach his hand out as if he was waiting for Mitsuki to return the fist bump. Mitsuki felt his breath hitch as he realized what Naruto was implying with that fist bump. There was a bright grin on the Hokage’s face that made Mitsuki cry happy tears this time. Mitsuki didn’t think he deserved to be forgiven this quickly but he had to admit that Naruto was full of surprises. Mitsuki reached his handcuffed hands out.

“No, Naruto!”

“Sasuke, stop!”

“He’s lying!”

“He told the truth the whole time!”  
  


Sasuke raced forward and shoved Naruto out of the way. Sasuke thought Naruto was a fool for trusting Mitsuki. His best friend might be a fool but Sasuke determined he was not. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he pulled out his blade. Everyone Mitsuki had betrayed was screaming for Sasuke to stop. He was going to kill someone who couldn’t even defend themselves.

“Stay away from him!”

The court room was a mess as someone nearly identical to Mitsuki jumped through the window and blocked the blade with their own. Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sight of an older version of Mitsuki in front of him. Sasuke had no time to react as Log kicked him across the room. As Sasuke was getting up, Log made hand signs and snakes came out of his sleeves to restrain the older male.

Log had a cigarette in his mouth but he spit it out on the ground. He was glaring daggers at Sasuke as he shouted, “How could you attack someone who was helpless to defend themselves?! You all sit here and call us monsters but someone from your own village, your own _family_ would try to kill someone who wasn’t even going to move to avoid the attack! I don’t give a damn that my little brother is on trial for what he’s done but I’ll be damned if I let bastards like _him_ lay a finger on him!”

As if matters couldn’t get more dramatic, the doors to the back of the room opened. Everyone gasped in shock as none other than Orochimaru walked in. Everyone just watched as Orochimaru walked over to Naruto and reached a pale hand out, as if he was trying to help Naruto up. Naruto was just as surprised as everyone else but reached up and allowed Orochimaru to help him up.

“What are you doing here, Orochimaru?”

“Taking responsibility for my actions.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I should be the one on that stand… not my child.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he took in the words his parent was saying, “I admit I created Log and Mitsuki. I admit I was the one who sent Mitsuki to all the great nations to retrieve classified information. Mitsuki was merely following my orders. I… I didn’t raise Mitsuki as I should have. I robbed him of his childhood and made him believe that being a ninja would earn him my love. I meant to create him to atone for my sins but all I did was make him repeat my own sins. Mitsuki shouldn’t be punished for what I turned him into. I should be punished, Lord Seventh.”

Everyone was at a loss for words as Mitsuki stood up and ran to his parent. Mitsuki’s body was shaking as he cried, “I never once doubted your love for me! I never once thought that I had to earn your love by completing missions! All I wanted to do was to make you proud! I… I didn’t want to disappoint you… Log and I were the only things you said you got right in your life… I didn’t want you to be wrong.”

“Look where I have led you, child.”

Orochimaru was holding his child’s face as he said softly, “I have led you down a dark path and it was selfish of me to do that to you. You trusted me as a child and I let you down. All you wanted was a parent and all I could give to you are all my broken parts. I expected you to take those broken pieces and make something better with them… but all those broken pieces could do was hurt you. I am sorry for what I’ve done to you.”

“I love all your broken pieces.”

The whole room watched as Mitsuki leaned into Orochimaru. He wasn’t able to hug him, due to his restraints, but Orochimaru got the hint. He wrapped his arms around his child and pressed a kiss to his head. Only Naruto could hear Orochimaru whispering to him, “I am so proud of you, Mitsuki. You and Log have been the best things to ever happen to me. Thank you for letting me be your parent. But as your parent… I need you to let me do this.”

“Let me do one thing right.”

“But-“

Orochimaru was about to speak but Naruto beat him to it, “Orochimaru, for orchestrating the infiltrations of the great nations, you will be punished. As Mitsuki was displaying obedience under an authority figure and was socially influenced to follow orders, I will release him and relieve him of his charges. Orochimaru, for your crimes against the villages….”

“You are exiled to the Hidden Sound.”

Naruto walked over to Mitsuki and removed his handcuffs. Everyone was in disbelief at what they had just heard. Naruto turned back to Orochimaru as he continued, “You are ordered to return all the information you have stolen. You will forever be under constant watch by ANBU of the Hidden Leaf to ensure you remain in exile. If you go against this punishment, you are to be sentenced to life in prison in the Hidden Leaf. Do you understand?”

“Yes… thank you, Naruto.”

There was a grin on Naruto’s face as he nodded back to Orochimaru. Mitsuki wiped the tears from his face as he realized what Naruto had done for him. Naruto didn’t kill his parent nor had he sentenced him to life in prison. Orochimaru was now confined to his hideout in the Hidden Sound and based on the smile on his parent’s face, he wasn’t displeased with his punishment. It would still allow for Mitsuki to visit his parent.

Sasuke ended up breaking free of the snakes and had let out a loud sigh when he heard Orochimaru’s punishment. He wanted to call Naruto an idiot but he couldn’t argue with the fact that Mitsuki had changed. Mitsuki was not the villainous spy that everyone had painted him to be. He was just a boy who wanted to be loved and in turn, love another. Sasuke had the faintest of smiles on his face.

He didn’t see much wrong with wanting love.

* * *

As Mitsuki bid his farewells to his parent and brother, he was left to wonder where this left him with the people of the Leaf. Mitsuki stared at the entrance of the Hidden Leaf. He knew gaining everyone’s trust after what he had done was not going to be easy. He smiled to himself as he walked into the village. He wasn’t really a fan of things coming to him easy.

As he walked through the streets, he was surprised to see people smiling back at him. He was surprised when the little boy from the academy ran up to him and hugged him. Mitsuki reached down and picked him up, carrying him through the streets as the two of them talked about how Mitsuki was going to train him.

The two of them were so lost in conversation that they didn’t see all the smiles that were sent their way by passersby. Mitsuki stopped in his tracks when he saw all his friends standing at the end of the street as if they were waiting for him. The little boy smiled and jumped out of Mitsuki’s arms, telling him that he would see him tomorrow when they trained.

“Are you coming or what, Mitsuki?”

The friends swore they had never seen a bigger smile on Mitsuki’s face when he heard Iwabe say those words. Mitsuki was running to them at this point. He was overjoyed to find that they still wanted to talk to him. He jumped on his friends, tackling them to the ground as if he was a bowling ball and they were the pins. Mitsuki would’ve told you he got a perfect strike because all his friends fell.

They were all laughing with each other. Inojin was pinned underneath Shikadai, who was making no intentions of moving. Denki ended up on Iwabe’s chest, both of them blushing as they laughed. Chocho and Sarada were clutching their stomachs, as they didn’t think they had laughed this hard in their lives. Wasabi and Namida were wrapped in each other’s arms, giggling to each other. Sumire was crying laughing at how Metal Lee was freaking out about causing a scene.

Yet, Mitsuki noticed someone was missing.

Mitsuki looked up from his spot from on top of his friends and noticed the one person who was missing. Boruto was there and he was wearing a grin that was so big his eyes were closed. Mitsuki removed himself from their friends and took off in a sprint to his lover. Boruto’s arms were wide open and that’s all Mitsuki ever wanted. All he ever wanted was for someone to love him like this, to love him unconditionally.

Mitsuki had silent happy tears falling down his cheeks as he jumped into Boruto’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Boruto’s neck and quickly ran his fingers through those blonde locks as they leaned in and kissed. Mitsuki swore this was what Heaven felt like. Heaven was here in Boruto’s arms. When they pulled away, they stared into each other’s eyes with smiles on their faces.

“I knew you felt something for me.”

“I knew I loved you, Boruto.”

“I love you, Mitsuki.”

Their friends were clapping for them as they watched Boruto and Mitsuki lean in for another kiss. Boruto knew this was where he needed to be. He knew that Mitsuki was the one he needed in his life. In a sense, Mitsuki could be seen as the calm to Boruto’s storm but the blonde would’ve told you with a grin that it was the other way around.

Mitsuki pulled back and nuzzled his face into the crook of Boruto’s neck, murmuring into his skin, “I’m sorry for the pain I have caused to you and those around you. The worst in me didn’t want to feel these emotions for everyone but… I’m glad the best in me won. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you and the village. This is where I long to be… with you.”

“Then here is where you’ll stay… forever.”

Other people could see all the reasons for Boruto not to be with him. Mitsuki was almost sentenced to life in prison or death. Mitsuki had betrayed all of them. He had deceived everyone from the very beginning. Yet, for all the reasons people believed they shouldn’t be together, Boruto came up with plenty of other reasons to be with Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was devoted to those who loved him. He was someone who never gave up, even when the world was against him. Mitsuki put his life on the line for those he cared for. He was kind to those who weren’t kind to him. He was patient with everyone around them. Mitsuki made sure when he loved someone, he loved them with his whole heart.

And he loved this village, this family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading again! :) So, I might be adding an epilogue to kind of show Mitsuki's progress like a couple months or a year down the road but I'm not sure... well, I just wanted to thank you all for always going with my little twists on the characters! In a way, Mitsuki's always low key been a spy so it was fun to really get him into that role. I'm sorry for any mistakes! I really appreciate you all for reading and I hope to catch you all on whatever I put out next! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)
> 
> As always, please stay safe everyone! Take care of yourselves! :)


End file.
